


Pen Pals

by Sebastina_Michaelis



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, adrigami
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2020-12-17 06:43:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21050015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sebastina_Michaelis/pseuds/Sebastina_Michaelis
Summary: It's the first time Adrien and Kagami are actually spending time together and the pair really hit it off. They relationship continues to flourish as they start exchanging letters with one another. However, when their chronicled lives intersect with their day to day ones secrets are exposed, and their relationship will be put to the test. Will their love blossom, or will it be quashed in the oncoming tide of turmoil.





	1. Chapter 1

You glance around your newly cleaned room one last time. As much as you hated to admit it, keeping your room tidy was always the first to go when Hawkmoth was getting carried away with akumatizing people. Kagami coming over was actually a blessing in disguise. Nathalie had cleared your schedule so you had time to finally catch up on everything again. “Don't you think you're going a little overboard? It's just Kagami.”

“I don't want her to think I'm a slob. Besides, it was overdue for a cleaning anyway.” Nathalie knocks on your bedroom door. Plagg hides in one of your drawers. “”Yes?”

Nathalie throws the door open. “Kagami's here.” She steps to the side and waves Kagami into the room. “I'll be downstairs if you two need anything. Try not to get into trouble.”

There was a moment of silence as the door clicks shut and Nathalie's footsteps fade down the hall. “Thank you for having me.” Kagami stiffly offers you a plastic bag then adds, “I brought snacks.”

“Uh,t hanks.” You manage to smile as you take it from her. “Please, make yourself at home.” You move away from the door to set the bag on the table in front of the TV.

Kagami wanders around the edge of your room. Lingering in front of your desk and CD collection but she didn't really stop or ask questions. You didn't know what to do next since you hadn't planned anything. You wanted to leave a good impression since this was the first time you were able to hang out without your parents breathing down your necks. “Are all of these yours?”

You glance over your shoulder to find Kagami holding up one of many fan letters. _I knew I was forgetting something._ “Yeah, they're from my fans. I forgot to put them away.”

Kagami steps to the side while you hastily stack and stash them away in the bottom drawer of your desk. You hadn't exactly read any of them yet, but you were sure you'd get around to it. Eventually. “Do you respond to all of them?”

You feel your eyes widen at the thought and quickly shake your head. You might have considered it if you were less popular, but there weren't enough hours in the day for you possibly send a thank you card to every single one of them. “Goodness no, I don't have the time. Although there are some people who regularly send me letters and it's nice to hear from them. Even if we've never met, it almost feels like we're friends.”

Kagami hums thoughtfully as you slam the drawer shut. The sound of crinkling paper felt like a bad omen. You really needed to figure out what to do with all your mail. “You enjoy getting letters then?”

Around the holidays it could be a bit of a pain, especially when people sent you gifts. You didn't know what do do with it all but even then you wouldn't go so far as to say you hated it. Before you were allowed to go to school, you liked to imagine who was the person who had sat down and taken the time to write to you. You'd imagine meeting them and hanging out like you had seen on TV. While you had moved past that last part since you had actual friends now, you still appreciated the gesture. “I guess you could say that.”

Kagami turns her attention to the piano in the middle of the room. “I forgot you played the piano.” She stops short of flipping up the keylid. “May I?”

You wave her forward. “Go ahead.” She flips the lid back and idly taps a few keys. “I could show you a thing or two, if you'd like.”

Her eyes widen slightly and she takes her hand off the piano. “Are you sure? I wouldn't want you to waste your time teaching me if you'd rather do something else.”

You smile to yourself while kneeling on the ground. “I don't mind. Besides, it's more fun with two people.” You flip open the bench and start rifling through your sheet music. Eventually you went far enough back to find some crinkled papers that had letters written in beneath each note. You could remember looking back and forth from your music book making sure everything was right; it felt like a lifetime ago _Everyone needs to start somewhere._

You pick out a few more pieces then put everything back in the bench and straighten. The ticking of the metronome and the sound of rustling paper fills the comfortable silence between you. Kagami inches closer to you through the process. She stares blankly at the sheet music while you try and recall some of your more basic lessons. “All the keys can be overwhelming, but they're just the same notes over and over, just in different pitches.”

You try and demonstrate it using the keys in front of her. While Kagami picked up on that easy enough, reading sheet music was a different ordeal. Her brow furrows and she hits the wrong C again and slams her hands onto the keys. “How are you supposed to tell which one is which?”

You laugh quietly and reposition her hand over the center of the piano and point to the corresponding C. “Consider this your baseline.” You point to the appropriate annotation on the paper. “If the note is above here, then you move up, and if it's below, you move down.” Kagami stares intently at the piano and the sheet music, trying to burn both into her memory. “Hold on, I got something.”

You can feel her eyes on you as you stand and head over to your desk. After some rummaging through your drawers and shoving aside several dead pens, you unearth an ancient sheet of stickers. “Here, pick one.”

You offer the sheet to Kagami. She skims through the assortment of shapes and symbols. You used them when you wrote thank you notes, but as of late all they were doing was gathering dust in your drawer. It's a good thing you hadn't thrown them out after all.

Kagami settles on a small lame and carefully peels it off. You take it from her and place it on the middle C, the long note lingering in the air. “Now you always know where to start.”

She beams, taking another stab at 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star' while you got settled behind her once again. She runs through it several times, gaining speed and confidence each time. It reminded you of when you were just starting out. Sometimes your father would sit with you like this and drag you out of your comfort zone by playing pieces you wouldn't dare try. Even if you struggled to keep up with him and fumbled your way through countless songs, you always looked back at those moments fondly. “Why don't we try something a little harder?”

At first, Kagami seemed hesitant to accept, but as you shuffled through music she swallowed her apprehension. “You play the notes on top, and I'll play the ones on the bottom.”

Some of the notes you had written in were faded, but Kagami tapped along at a relatively steady pace. Even with the steady ticking of the metronome, you had to remind yourself not to race ahead. Maybe you weren't cut out for teaching after all.

Along the way Kagami had stopped playing and you took over her place. “What's wrong?”

She shrugs, a content smile on her face. “I wanted to watch you play. You must find it boring slowing down for my sake.”

“That's not true. I'm having a lot of fun actually. Don't you think it'd be unfair if I offered to teach you then made you play something I'd be working on mastering? Everyone needs to start somewhere.”

Kagami idly taps on a few keys, her eyes wandering from you to the sticker you had placed in the middle of the piano. “I'm not sure I'm cut out for this.”

“Giving up already?” You flash her an impish smirk.

Kagami pouts. “I wasn't aware this was a competition.”

“It's not, but I'm sure I can find something that can be.”

“Like?” Kagami swings one of her legs over the bench and leans forward slightly, her face inches from yours. You play a 'drumroll'.

“I happen, to be quite the pro at Ultimate Mecha Strike, and I also happen to have the expansion that just came out.”

Kagami's eyes sparkle with excitement and she stands. “No way! I've been waiting for them to add l3VA for so long!” She bounces with excitement and starts to drag you off the bench. “We have to play! Don't think I'll go easy on you either!” She strikes a dramatic pose then breaks down laughing.

She trails off as the door to your room opens. “Kagami, it's time to go.”

Nathalie lingers in the doorway. “We'll have to play next time. Goodbye Adrien.”

“Definitely, see you later.”

The two disappear into the hall. The silences that followed was oppressive. Even the ticking of your metronome couldn't seem to pierce it.


	2. Chapter 2

You set your bag on the floor and flop backwards on your bed, turning over the letter Nathalie had given you. She said it was in the mailbox so it couldn't have been more fan mail but...

You sit up again and rip the letter open. Inside was a rather thick sheet of paper that had a gold border. You skipped the neat handwriting and doodles that dotted the letter to find Kagami's name at the bottom of it.

When she asked you if you liked getting letters, you wouldn't have imagined she'd actually send you one. It wasn't like you had her number so you couldn't really talk whenever you wanted. The image of her sitting at her desk flashed through your mind. How quaint the whole was suited her. Kagami seemed a lot more proper than you were.

“Oooo, is that a love letter?”

“Get real Plagg.”

“What? You get tons of then every day, what makes you think Kagami wouldn't send you one.”

You roll your eyes. “We're just friends.”

_Dear Adrien,_

_I hope this letter finds you in good health. You said you liked getting letters, so I'm writing you one._

_Did you end up eating the snacks I brought? I made the chocolates myself! If you'd like I can show you how to make them in repayment for the piano lessons. There are some others things in there as well, and I have plenty more where those came from if you want some more. I got carried away shopping online and bought way too much candy._

_I know I said I wasn't cut out for it, but I've been practicing reading sheet music. I hope the next time we can play together I won't need all the notes written in for me. But I think it will be some time before I can confidently play alongside you._

_Until then, I look forward to our next match. Just because your footwork has been getting better, don't think you'll be able to easily beat me._

_Best of luck (you'll need it), _

_Kagami._

Now that she had formally issued a challenge, you felt even more pumped for fencing practice tomorrow. You hadn't really done much since you saw her last...at least not much that you could talk about, but you felt like you at least owed her a response. And since you didn't know where she lived, tomorrow felt like the perfect opportunity to give her a letter back. You were sure something would come to you when you started writing.

“Are you really going to reply back? Just talk to her at school tomorrow.”

“It would be the same.”

“You always make things so complicated.” You didn't have any fancy paper like Kagami had used, but all the pens your father gave you would finally be put to good use.


	3. Chapter 3

“Kagami!” You glance around your locker as Adrien bounds over to you. His hair was still a mess and he was more than a little out of breath. That didn't stop a wide grin from spreading across his face. “I'm glad I finally caught you.”

You sling your bag over your shoulder and close your locker. Writing him had been fun but, you didn't expect much to come of it. You were unsure of if he was just being nice to you since your parents were working together or he actually wanted your friendship. Now that he was standing in front of you, all of your worrying seemed pointless in comparison. “What is it?”

Adrien flips open his back and spends a moment rummaging through it before pulling out a slightly wrinkled envelope. “Here. Mine's not at fancy. I didn't know which locker was yours but now that I do know I won't have to chase you down next time.”

_Next time?_ “No, you won't.” You take the envelope from him. His phone going off prompts a look of panic.

“Uh, I really gotta go, I'm running late, but I'll see you around.” He pats you on the shoulder as he runs past, nearly bumping into a girl entering the locker room.

You slip the envelope into your bag and head for the front entrance. You didn't think he'd actually write you back.

_Dear Kagami, _

_You're letter really caught me by surprise, but I'm happy you took the time to write it._

_I hope we can get together soon as well. Those chocolates you made were really good. And everything else for that matter. I kinda at it all in one sit in trying to study. Are they hard to make? I'm not very good in the kitchen, but I'll happily taste test anything you throw at me!_

_Just like everything else, practice makes perfect when it comes to music. But I'm going to hold you to your word. Next time we're near a piano I'm not holding back. (Just like during that match you're so sure you're going to win.)_

_I'll admit, when I opened your letter I thought it'd be easier if you just texted me, but this was more fun than I expected. I don't really know what else to write though. I'll leave you my number just in case, everyone else is always making a bunch of plans. While out schedules don't always line up, I think it'd be nice if we could all hang out from time to time. _

_Sincerly, Adrien._

Adrien had scribbled his phone number beside his borderline illegible signature. Then again, his handwriting was a little sloppy too. He might have been better off sticking to print.

You consider adding his number to your phone then decide against it. While your mother didn't check your phone as regularly anymore, if you started hanging out with all his friends like he wanted you were certain she'd start. It would have been easier to memorize it.

Adrien also hadn't expressed that he'd prefer you text him instead. Until that time came, you'd like to keep going on like this.


	4. Chapter 4

You hadn't seen Adrien all day, so it caught you off guard when you found a rather thick envelope from him in your locker at lunch. Up until this point you hadn't really talked about anything meaningful, but it felt like something special the two of you did.

As you grabbed your lunch and wandered towards your usual spot, you wondered what possibly could have changed? Come to think of you, your and your mother had left that party early. Did something happen after you left? You hadn't seen anything, but considering the so called happy couple was arguing all night, you wouldn't be surprised.

You had barely sat down and ripped the envelope open when Alya invited herself to join you. “Hey Kagami, mind if I sit here?” She didn't wait for your answer and pulled out the chair across from you. A sigh rises in your chest. You tuck the letter back in your bag and undo the kerchief around your bento.

“To what do I owe the pleasure?”

You tried to sound excited, but you were apprehensive about her reasons for being here. Had Adrien put her up to this? Or was this some sort of test? You always assumed Adrien would be the one bringing you to the group, not the group deciding to come to you.

Alya adjusts her glasses. “No reason in particular. You just always sit here by yourself and I thought I could keep you company. A friend of Adrien's is a friend of mine.”

She winks. You pop a tomato in your mouth. “I'm fine sitting alone, but you're more than welcome to join me if you want.”

Alya glances to where Nino and Marinette were lurking in the background and gives them a thumbs up. Nino plops down beside Alya, while Marinette was more reluctant to follow. Did he still thing you were a threat to her?

Unless Adrien was willing to switch targets, there wasn't anything you could really do on that front. Being there for him was enough. Even if you couldn't be his girlfriend, his friendship meant the world to you. And you felt like you were firmly on that track. “So Kagami, you're from Japan right?”

You nod reluctantly as Alya leans forward, disregarding her food entirely. “What sort of superheroes do you have over there? I was doing some poking around last night, but reading an article isn't the same thing as getting a first hand account.”

“I haven't seen any of them in action unfortunately.” You frown to yourself. “Every time I was slated to go to a meet and greet with Moon Guardian Yomi something would always come up. I always wanted to meet her.” You sigh and shake your head to yourself. All you wanted was for her to sign your poster. Or your boxset. Or one of your figurines. Growing up you always looked up to her. She could really do anything. You didn't know where her anime feats ended and her real ones began, but you'd be willing to believe she had saved the earth more times than you could count.

“But there's also the rest of the Moon Guardians, Natsuki, Tsukiko, and Kira. There's Kyuubi, he claims to be a servant of Inari but he causes nothing but trouble. Ka-Riu, a herald for justice. Godzilla, lizard king, and his side kick Kaiju. I actually saw them getting arrested onces for trying to flood the park. They aren't nearly as impressive as you'd think.”

Alya's eyes sparkly with excitement as she whips out her phone and starts typing away. “Actually, the Moon Guardians are the ones I'm most interested in, how do they work?”

“Their bracelets have magic jewels.” She didn't seem convinced. You weren't about to argue with her on it. “Yomi gave an interview about it Comiket a few years ago.” You had to miss that too because your Bokken tournament got moved.

“So are they like miraculous?”

“No.”

“What makes you so certain?”

You sigh and brush some crumbs from your hands. “Because they're all crystals forged in the heart of a dying star, blessed by celestial bodies, then fell to earth in a meteorite centuries ago.” The trio look at each other. “What?”

“Did she say that in a Comiket interview to?”

Alya's borderline patronizing tone of voice made you question if she was trying to make fun of you or not. The way she obsessed and theorized over Ladybug and the others, had led you to believe that she took this seriously. “No, one of the movies actually. Origins of the Moon Guardians. The Crystal Caretaker helped write it.”

“Alright, now you're just joking. Crystal Caretaker?”

“Don't believe me then, I don't care. But I'm done talking about this.” You take a chunk out of one of your rice balls. Alya returns her attention to her food. She glances at Nino, who was contently playing music, off in his own world much like Marinette.

Adrien enters from the back door of the cafeteria and plops down in a chair beside you. “You guys must have read my mind, I was going to ask Kagami if she wanted to each lunch with us. But I was getting some help from Ms. Mendeleiev.” Marinette drops her spoon and jolts upright. “What were you guys talking about?”

“The moon Guardians. Alya didn't believe me when I told her where their source of power came from.”

“Hey, I'm just skeptical.”

Adrien hums thoughtfully, playing with a straw wrapper. “Isn't that like an anime? Nathalie has a shirt for it so it's gotta be old.”

“See?”

“Ladybug and Cat Noir have a cartoon and you don't doubt them.”

“That's because I've actually seen them in action, and you said you haven't even met any of the guardians before.”

You pout. Adrien laughs quietly, still twirling around the wrapper. _Was he not eating?_ You hand him your last rice ball. “Here, eat this.”

“Huh?” He leans back slightly, staring at it before finally taking it.

“You should eat something. Besides, you said you'd try anything I threw your way.”

“That is true. Thanks Kagami. Do you make your own lunches too?”

“Yes. I can make you one.”

“You don't have to do that.”

“Then you better start feeding yourself or I'll have to bring enough to share. Your body will get weak if you start skipping meals then beating you won't be any fun.”

Adrien hangs his head in defeat as you cram the rest of your food into your mouth. “Geez, I'll get you one day.”

“In your dreams maybe.” You flash him an impish smirk as he takes a bite out of your rice ball.

Despite giving him a hard time, you always felt like the battles you fought with him were hard one. When the day came that he did finally beat you again, you would gladly stop rubbing it in. Maybe.

~ * * * ~

_Dear Kagami, _

_ I had a lot of fun last night. I can't remember the last time I snuck off at a party like that. Nathalie lectured me the whole way to school about it and how I should at least tell her so she didn't worry. I hope you didn't get into to much trouble either, but I don't regret it. I do regret eating all that cake. You were smart not to take me up on that challenge I woke up with such a stomach ache._

_ You're shoes didn't end up ruined did they? I really didn't mean to push you into the pool, but at least it was the shallow end, otherwise I wold have felt even worse. That was a nice dress. Regardless I'm sure you're already plotting your revenge, but don't think I'll let you catch me off guard. _

_ I'm jealous you got to leave early. For a little while things were so boring without you there. Then a few of the groomsmen got in a fight with each other. Some of his relatives jumped in and it was a mess. One of them threw a chair. Part of the chandelier broke. That was when I was literally carried away from it all. Be happy you have a bodyguard. You're so strong I don't think you'd ever need one._

_ If you want to take his job, I'll put in a good word for you. Then we can both do a lot more sneaking around._

_ Nathalie was a little flustered about the whole thing. The feed to my father wouldn't end and he kept asking her what was going on. I wasn't the only one who got lectured, but my dad can be kind of scary._

_ I'm failing chemistry, so this might be the last time I can write for awhile. We should have lunch together sometime to make up for it._

_ Wish me luck, Adrien_


	6. Chapter 6

It felt like there was chaos at every turn you took. The harder you tried to get out of the way of a rampaging villain and it's trail of destruction, the more firmly you were stuck in the middle of it all. You couldn't even see it, but things just kept exploding or went flying for no reason.

Your lungs burned from lack of oxygen, but if there was anything you were certain of, it was that you couldn't stop. You stumble over yourself as a lamppost falls to the side in your path and turn down a side street.

When you emerged from the alley a chunk of the sidewalk was bearing down on you. Before you could turn back into the alley Cat Noir had taken you in your arms and across the street. “It's really not safe down here right now.”

“I noticed.”

“Hold tight okay?” You throw your arms over his neck. He leaps to the side as another lamppost is uprooted and leaps to the rooftop.

“You're not hurt are you? Can you stand?”

You nod as he sets you on the ground. “I'm fine, thank you.”

“Don't mention it.” He winks and perches on the parapet, glancing at the street below as more things crumple or get torn up.

“Is the villain invisible?”

Cat Noir shrugs, the bell around his neck jungling. “Who knows? But we got this under control. Or will. Ladybug disappeared somewhere.”

He sighs and shakes his head, looking genuinely crestfallen. “I know the feeling.”

It had been a few days since the whole lunch incident happened, but it didn't hurt any less. Adrien had made a point of showing up on time, and purposely let you win during your last spar. Although he probably thought you wouldn't notice. If he hadn't thrown the match that probably would have been his first victory in awhile. You're heart hadn't been in it in the moment. “Really? That's hard to imagine.”

You shrug, adjusting your bag. “They weren't really my friends anyway. Adrien's made up for it so I can't really be too mad. I guess you've pulled a disappearing act or two.”

Cat Noir laughs, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. “Or more than I can count. It comes with the territory. I'm one to talk, but you shouldn't hold it against them forever. Especially if you've already forgiven one of them.”

“He's special. I'm willing to give him an exception.”

“I guess that's a start.” Ladybug swings in, her outfit now gray with red accents instead of her usual spotted one. She stops short of telling Cat Noir her plan when she see's you standing there.

“Slacking off again?”

“I was merely saving a damsel in distress. They're one of my weaknesses.”

Ladybug didn't look amused, but she let it be for now. She explained how the villain was invisible but small and she was going to take the fight to them.

You didn't really follow all of it, but the way Cat Noir smiled absentmindedly and nodded here and there, you figured the same thing applied to him.

“Wait for my signal.”

Ladybug leaps to the ground. Cat Noir preforms a sweeping bow. “Duty calls, I'll be back for you later, okay? Try not to be get too lonely.”

You roll your eyes as Cat Noir follows Ladybug to the streets below. You couldn't see what they were fighting down there but, it was exciting to watch. You always admired the work they did. You were a little jealous too.

Here and there it'd cross your mind that you'd like to be chosen by Ladybug, just once. But, you refused to seriously entertain the thought. Paris was a big place and the odds of you actually getting chosen had to be low. You were never even around when people were getting akumatized. Half the time you didn't realize something had happened until the news was running some sort of recap or Alya asked you about it.

Cat Noir returned to you after he had parted ways with Ladybug like he said he would. “Did you enjoy the show?”

He swings you into his arms, a satisfied smirk plastered across his face. “There wasn't much to see from up here.”

“True.” He bounds to the next roof. You throw your arms around his neck again for balance. “Where am I dropping you off? Or I could always take you home with me?” Cat Noir winks.

“Pass.” You try your best to look annoyed but it was rather hard. At least he was consistent. While you didn't have a problem saying what you wanted, you weren't exactly as smooth as he was about it. “Actually I'm supposed to meet my mother in the park.” You sigh as you think about how late you were. Even if you told her about the akuma she'd still probably scold you.

“The park it is.”


	7. Chapter 7

No matter how hard you tried, you couldn't stop thinking bout Adrien or what had happened this afternoon. More than once you had fantasized about being whisked away like that into some secret life but nothing had really changed. You were still you. Cat Noir certainly hadn't tracked you down because 'he just had to see you again' and you were still under your mother's thumb. Part of you wished it had been Adrien saving you instead of Cat Noir.

Despite your steady progress with him, you couldn't shake the feeling that you'd soon get too used to how things were. You were always waiting for Marinette to make her move so you didn't hurt her feelings or for Adrien to make some sort of choice, but neither happened. As much as you didn't want to throw away your friendship with either of them, the whole thing made you restless.

You wanted to know if anything had changed with him. You wanted to know if you stood some sort of chance. The way he'd mention his crush in passing, you were convinced that his answer would stay the same, but at least you couldn't say it was for lack of trying.

You were always telling Marinette to be more direct, but you found yourself doing the same things she was doing. You hated it.

~ * * * ~

_Adrien_

_Do you every wonder what it'd be like to be a superhero? Sorry, that might be a strange question but with all these new heroes running around it makes me wonder. What sort of powers would you want? Do you think we'd make a good team? I bed we could give Ladybug and Cat Noir a run for their money!_

_I've wanted to be one every since I was little, but well obviously that hasn't happened or I wouldn't be writing all of this. I think it'd be exciting. Running around rooftops, fighting crime but... I always thought it'd be fun to pretend to be someone else for a little while. Someone without all these rules and obligations. Someone who could do whatever they wanted when they wanted. Do you think you'd be a different person as well, or would you want to stay the same?_

_Either way, I think it sounds nice. It'd be even better with you by my side._

_I usually don't entertain the thought but I can't seem to get it out of my head ever since Cat Noir save me the other day. And I can't really think of much else to write. I've been so busy lately but it feels like nothing interesting is happening. Do you ever feel like that? I could only imagine you have a lot less free time than me since you're in the spotlight all the time._

_I really want to see you again. It feels like I never see you anymore. I want to talk to you in person. Even if we get stuck doing something boring, it's always more fun when you're around._

_These letters mean the world to me but... I would like to move past them, and move forward with our friendship. Do you still have your heart set on that other girl? If that's the case I think it would be better if we put an end to this._

_At the very least, I hope we can continue to be friends, Adrien. _

_Deepest Regards, Kagami_


	9. Chapter 9

You all sitting together at lunch had become normal. Every now and then Alya would still question your knowledge about the Moon Guardians, and try to claim certain aspects were made up. Considering the American heroes she went on about had just as much merchandising, if not more, around them annoyed you a little. She kept trying to get you to watch some of the Majestia movies, but you flat out refused.

Marinette was more or less warming up to you, but she would still glare at you ever now and then when you shared your lunch with Adrien. He still insisted you didn't need to make him one, but you figured if you made food for everyone he might change his tune. And maybe Marinette would finally relax when she realized you hadn't tried to poison her food or whatever other outlandish things were probably going through her head.

You seriously didn't get her at times. She was such a spaz.

You took up your usual place in the corner of the cafeteria. But, the longer you sat there and as students filtered in and out, the more you realized they were coming.

You didn't understand it. Adrien would have said something if he wasn't coming but you weren't sure you could say the same about the others. You thought you were getting along but, at the end of the day you knew they were Adrien's friends, not yours.

A sigh rises in your chest. The longer you sat there the less you felt like eating. You still had what felt like a full day before you but you were ready for it to be over.

Where were they? What possibly could have happened that would make all of them just ghost you? You had half a mind to call Adrien but ultimately decided not to bother. Lunch was almost over anyway.

You flinch when the door nearby slams open. Adrien slides into the chair across from you, clearly out of breath. His hair was tousled and his cheeks were red, but through all of that he still managed to look remorseful. “Kagami, I'm really sorry. Something came up.”

You shrug, shoving what remains of your lunch towards him. “Take it. I'm going to class.”

You sling your bag over our shoulder and stand. “Wait, I-”

“Apologizing won't change anything. If you're really sorry don't let something like this happen again.”

“I won't. I promise. Thanks for lunch Kagami.”

“You better eat every last bite.” You manage a smile as the bell rings. Adrien lingers at the table as you see yourself out into the hall. He eventually showed up? That counted for something right? Especially since the others couldn't be bothered to do the same.

~ * * * ~

_Dear Kagami_

_Thanks again for your chemistry notes, they helped out a ton. I'm back up into passing and Nathalie is giving me a bit of breathing room again._

_I really am sorry about lunch. I was looking forward to it; your food is really good. Something came up, but I hope you'll let me make it up to you, maybe at the zoo?_

_Alya said they're opening a new exhibit at the end of the month. Her dad was going to get us in early. You'd be more than welcome to come with us. I've never actually been myself, so I'm looking forward to it. What's your favorite animal? I'm not sure I have one, although I'm not fond of birds since I'm allergic to feathers. _

_I hope you'll give it some thought. You've got time to decide. Or if you don't want to go to the zoo we could do something else? We never did get to play Ultimate Mecha Strike. _

_Whatever you decide, keep me posted, okay?_

_Regretfully, Adrien_


	10. Chapter 10

You drop into an alley just as your transformation runs out. You lean your back against the wall, trying to catch your breathe while Plagg did the same. There was nothing more exhilarating and exhausting than dealing with one of Hawkmoth's stronger victims. Lately it felt like he was stepping up his game.

You tense as something clatters to the ground. “A-Adrien...”

Kagami stares blankly at you, her phone laying on the sidewalk between you. Panic shoots into you as you straighten and close the distance. “Kagami, I can explain.” She shakes herself and grabs her phone and bag from the ground, before turning sharply, pretending she hadn't heard you. “Wait!”

Kagami doesn't stop or give so much as an indication that she had heard you. Her form disappears around the corner.

How much of that had she seen? Given her reaction, you assumed the worst. _This is bad, really really bad._

You trusted Kagami not to say anything, but... was it really alright to let things lay for now? You didn't have her phone number or even know where she lived.

An envelope had slipped from her bag that had your name scrawled on the front of it. You tap it in the palm of your hand, wondering if you would be in the wrong to open it if she hadn't directly given it to you. This was the first time you had really seen Kagami in days, and the same went for letters. You figured she had gotten bored and stopped.

You feel your brow furrow as you start the walk to your Chinese lesson. You couldn't afford to miss it again. You'd figure the rest out as you went

~***~

Getting through the rest of your afternoon took more effort than you thought possible. When you finally collapsed onto your bed, you tried to will yourself into some state of calm. But it never came. You couldn't get one thought out of your head: Adrien is Cat Noir.

You couldn't wrap your head around it even if you had seen it with your own eyes. Despite having no right to be, you felt hurt that he hadn't told you. It melded with your preexisting apprehension about the whole situation. What were you supposed to do now? If you gave him that letter, it felt like you'd be backing him into a corner. Not to mention you had gone on and on about how you wanted to be a hero to. It was embarrassing.

No. It was best to put this behind you. At least, that's what you told yourself.

A sigh rises in your chest. You wanted to get closer to Adrien but not like this. You had opened Pandora's box and there was no way of closing it.

~***~

You were thankful that Nathalie hadn't asked too many questions when you asked her where Kagami lived. You claimed you wanted to send her a present and she no so subtly tried to encourage your relationship.

She'd be right about something, you were certainly about to get a lot closer.

Guilt lingered within you for reading the letter she dropped, but confusion outweighed it. She deserved a proper response, or at the very least some kind of closure to all of this. You wanted to see her.

With the cat literally out of the bag, it felt like you had already made more progress with her than you every could with Ladybug. You trusted her with your life, but that didn't change the fact that she was so adamant about keeping distance between you. She had someone else and...the longer you kept at this, the more you started to doubt if this was the right thing. For better or worse, you wouldn't have to keep that distance with Kagami.

The night air did little to calm your mind as you made your way through the city. You checked our phone countless times, making sure you were going the right way. For once, Ladybug was the last person you wanted to run into. You just wanted to make it to Kagami, and you prayed she hadn't gone to be early.

A single light shone in the house when you hauled yourself over the fence and into the yard. Stones crunched beneath your feet despite your best efforts to remain quiet. You were both thankful and anxious. You hadn't thought about what you'd do after coming this far. What were you even supposed to say? You'd understand if she wanted to take back what she said but you weren't prepared for the worst.

You take a deep breath and knock on the glass. Behind the sheer curtains a shadow moved. There was the faint sound of footsteps before the curtain is pulled back. You lock eyes and manage a small nervous smile. Kagami quickly drops the curtains back into place. Her shape lingers in front of the window and she glances around her room. She sighs and yanks the curtain back. “It's late.”

Her words carried an edge with them despite being muffled by the glass. Her brow furrows as she fiddles with the window before opening it a crack. “I...thought we should talk. I got your letter.”

Kagami worries at her bottom lip, her expression darkening. She wraps her fingers around the window frame. “You should forget about that... I won't tell anyone if that's what you're worried about. I'll see you tomorrow.”

She reaches for the top of the window. “Kagami wait I-” She pauses, glaring sharply at you. It caught you off guard. Even when you first met she hadn't been this cold. Did she really hate you now? “I wanted to see you too, okay? But I'll go if that's what you really want.”

Kagami sighs and flings the window open. The glass rattles as it slams into the top of the frame. Her eyes widen slightly and she whips her head towards her bedroom door. Silence echoes through the house and she visible relaxes. “Just be quiet, okay?” She grabs the remote for her TV and turns it on. Some American superhero movie plays in the background. It felt a little too appropriate for the situation.

You pull yourself in through the window, and land quietly on the floor, drawing the curtains shut behind you. Kagami lingers in the middle of her room, staring down the hall. She puts a finger to her lips as her mother emerges from deeper in the house. Well, you couldn't actually see her with how dark it was, but you heard her asking Kagami something in Japanese. It was a brief exchange. You didn't really recognize any of the words, but with the way Kagami eased her door shut when everything was said and done it couldn't have been too important.

It was weird seeing her wear something that wasn't her normal outfit. And her room wasn't even close to what you imagined it'd be. Anime posters covered the walls. She had a massive collection of DVDs and figurines. You wouldn't have imagined she was that into it despite her vast knowledge about the _Moon Guardian _franchise.

There were some clothes laying on the floor, and a couple unopened Amazon boxes in the corner. You pretended not to notice her stashing a white cat looking stuffed animal under her bed. “I'm really sorry about all of this.”

Kagami shrugs and pulls down the back of her tank top. “Why are you apologizing? It's not like you've done something wrong.” You hesitate a moment, then ease yourself onto the edge of her bed. Despite her acting like nothing had happened, it felt like you had done something wrong. You knew you had hurt her and being here was you trying to do something to fix that. “I knew what your answer would be when I wrote that. I just...wanted to be certain. And I don't expect my knowing your secret to change that. It's the least I can do after all you've done for me.”

You shake your head to yourself. She didn't think it changed anything, but you felt the opposite. There wasn't a single person in the world you'd be able to ask for help in the scenario other than the girl sitting right in front of you. She claimed she'd know what your answer would be, but clearly she had put all her hopes into that letter. It would take time on your part, but you felt like how much you cared for Kagami in this moment could flourish into something more. You just needed to take the plunge. “But it did. I don't think Ladybug will ever love me back. Actually, I'm positive she won't, she has someone else. It was easy to hold on to idea that she might when there wasn't anybody else that I could trust...”

You feel your eyes widen and shake your head again. _No...that came out wrong. _

You turn and take her hands in yours. Kagami's eyes meet yours again. She resists at first, but you wanted her to know how serious you were about this. “No. I don't want to keep waiting around for a girl who I have to keep secrets from when there's already an incredible one sitting right in front of me that I don't have to do that with. I didn't come here to talk about Ladybug, or even me being Cat Noir because I trust you Kagami. I came because I wanted to see _you._ I wanted to make sure _you_ were okay.”

Kagami stares blankly at you. An uncomfortable silence hangs between you. One of the characters monologues about doing what needs to be done in the background. A small, ghost of a smile crosses her face and Kagami throws her arms around your neck. Your bell chimes. You throw one of your arms behind you to stop yourself from falling over. “Geez, easy there.”

“Sorry.” She squeezes you. You rest your free hand on her back. Your anxiety melts away. The chaos of your thoughts subsided until there was just her in your arms. You felt silly for worrying so much, Things always sorted themselves out in the end but while they were happening it always felt like the end of the world. Fighting crime could never come close to being as stressful as things like this.


End file.
